Prank Wars
by Vamp213
Summary: "One two three four I declare a prank war" Bonnie, Elena, Stefan and Damon decided to have a prank battle to see who the ultimate prankster is. Alliances will be made, pranks will be pulled lines will be crossed. The rules are simple... trust no one.
1. Let the Games Begin

AN: Hey hey everyone, How is your march break going? Oh man sleeping in is wonderful after having to wake up early everyday day for school! Well A plot bunny hit me and well I just simply had to start writing, I know I know I have about 3 other stories I have yet to update BUT I just had to get started on this and also my other story Best Friend is almost complete so I thought what the heck lets get this one started LOOL! Well here it is : Prank Wars enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I don't own the VD or it's characters!

Summary: "One two three four I declare a prank war" Bonnie, Elena, Stefan and Damon decided to have a prank battle to see who the ultimate prankster is. Alliances will be made, pranks will be pulled lines will be crossed. The rules are simple... trust no one, last one standing wins.

Prank Wars (Prologue): Let the games begin.

* * *

"I can't believe I agreed to do this!" Bonnie said stuffing a large navy blue duffel bag with clothes, Elena just smiled helping Bonnie finish packing. Somehow Elena convinced her to head up to her parents old cottage with the Salvatore brothers. As much as Bonnie declined the positive brunette just wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Come on Bonnie this is going to be fun!" She replied throwing a pair of blue pajama shorts at her friend, Bonnie groaned catching the shorts adding them into the pile of clothes in the duffel bag. "Why can't Caroline come again?" Bonnie asked trying to zip up her over stuffed bag.

"Because she's going to her Dad's house" Elena answered "Please be nice I know Damon can be an ass but be the bigger person... for me"

"Alright, alright I'll behave" Bonnie sighed in defeat heading towards the door "But if he tries anything I wont hesitate to light his bony ass on fire" Elena laughed following Bonnie downstairs "Now that would be something to see" The girls headed into the living room to say their goodbyes to Mr. Charles Bennett

"Now you girls be good and be safe!" He said giving each girl a warm hug

"We will" the two said in unison, Charles frowned he hadn't quite liked the idea of them going up to a cottage without parental supervision with boys "Call me if anything... and Bonnie don't forget that pepper spray i gave you" He reminded her

Bonnie laughed pulling the mini spray can out of her purse "Got it Dad... i don't think you ever let me leave the house without it"

Charles laughed "You girls better hit the road if you want to beat the traffic, have fun now" He smiled giving them another hug

"Bye " Elena said heading out the door, Bonnie turned around kissing her father on the cheek "Bye Dad!"

"Bye Baby" he replied "Oh and don't forget separate rooms! girls in one boys in the other!" he yelled making sure they got the message loud and clear

Bonnie and Elena laughed before getting into the car and heading off to the cottage. The cottage wasn't too far away only a 30 minute drive Stefan and Damon said that they would meet them up there, finally Elena pulled up in the driveway only to see Damon and Stefan were already there waiting for them.

"Remember Elena if he tries anything it's his bony ass on fire!" Bonnie laughed Elena just shook her head laughing as well "It's alright Bonnie... we all knew you were secretly checking out Damon's ass" The Bernette laughed getting out of the car greeting the brothers. Damon watched as Bonnie slowly got out of the car

"Hello little witch" Damon smirked

"Hello Stefan... Damon." She replied trying to get past the older vampire, Damon smiled wrapping an arm around her small shoulders pulling her closer to him "Oh Bonnie we are going to have so much fun together" Bonnie groaned she already was tempted to burn him to a crisp

"Take your arm off of me or else I will get back in that car and run you over then reverse over you and run you over again" Bonnie said with a smile walking away from Damon and towards Elena and Stefan.

"Damon you promised you would behave" Elena sighed hugging Stefan

"Oh dear Elena I'm not your toy like my sad excuse of a brother" Damon replied mocking her sweet innocent voice "Besides I promised I wouldn't bother wicthy woo woo over there too much."

"And yet you seem to fail at that" Stefan muttered helping the girls carry the bags inside the house. Bonnie remained outside looking at the scenery it was truly beautiful ... there was a lake outside that stretched out for miles and miles, large green trees that swayed in the wind making you want to join them in their elegant dance and there were even a swing set Elena, Caroline and Bonnie used to play on when they were younger and came with Elena and her family to the cottage. Damon smiled creeping up behind Bonnie

"Boo!" he yelled making the witch jump, Bonnie turned around only to see Damon with a shit eatting grin on his face "What do you want Damon?"

"Can't I hang out with my favourite witch" He said innocently

"Nope" She replied heading inside Damon followed her "Oh come on I just want to be your best friend forever and always"

Bonnie sighed hoping she didn't make the wrong decision "You know what I'm capable of. If I were you I wouldn't piss me off" Damon laughed wrapping his arm around her for the second time "Oh Bonnie put away that bibbidi bobbidi boo magic and live a little"

Bonnie rolled her eyes heading inside of the house, Damon stopped at the door waiting for someone to say something. Damon grouched once he noticed Bonnie wasn't going to invite him in "Excuse me hot vampire waiting for an invitation here!" he yelled gaining Elena's, Bonnie's and Stefan's attention. Elena rolled her eyes inviting the obnoxious man inside "Come in Damon"

"Couldn't we have left him out there for a little while" Bonnie complained sitting on the couch, Stefan laughed "I wouldn't mind an hour or two without him" he joked Bonnie laughed before speaking "I wouldn't mind a couple of decades without him"

"Hey, hey now play nice" Elena said joining her friend on the couch

"Yeah" Damon pouted "Play nice"

Bonnie just rolled her eyes at him putting her feet up on the couch, Damon sat across from them glaring at them all. Elena spoke breaking the tension "Let's play a game!" She said with excitement

"Like what?" Stefan asked

"I don't know... how about a prank war?" Elena suggested gaining Damon's attention "Yeah sure that seems fun" Bonnie replied smiling how fun would it be to prank Damon.

"So what are the rules?" Damon asked interested in this new game

"Alright there are no teams it's everyone for themselves But you can make alliances and group up to prank a person" Bonnie replied thinking of ways she could prank each and everyone of them.

Stefan spoke up "Yeah, and the game will go on until there is only one person left standing" Damon smirked this was going to be easy he knew each and every one of them inside and out "So you mean like the last person who didn't give up is the 'ultimate prankster' or something?" Elena asked trying to get the rules clear

"Uh huh and everyone has to tend to the person who wins for a day" Damon added in liking this game already "As long as the wishes aren't inapporitate Damon" Elena replied.

"Buzz kill" Damon muttered underneath his breath, after everyone got down the rules it was time for the game to go into play.

"Alright everyone understand the rules?" Stefan asked receiving nods from everyone

"Okay then" Damon said with a wicked smirk "Let the games begin"

* * *

AN: I hope you liked it Leave me a review and tell me what you thought :) I can't believe its march break i certainly needed this! School has been a pain! and also because i like sleeping in :$ Ahah thanks so much for reading I'll try to update the next Chapter soon :) Tell me what you thought! Have a great week and God Bless!

-Vamp213 (L)


	2. What you can't Digest

AN:Ohh boy thank you all for the lovely reviews each and every single one made me smile you guys are just that entirly amazing! I will try my absoulte best to upload more its just sometimes school and social stuff get in the way and I forget to update but y'all are so sweet about it. Im glad you like the idea :) this is going to be an very personal/ intense game of prank wars Lmfaao

Disclaimer Damon: This untalented shit hole doesn't own jack!  
Me: That's it your definitely getting it!  
Damon: I'm not scared  
Bonnie: ... You should be.  
Damon" O.o Lmfaoo Enjoy!

Prank Wars Chapter 2: What you can't digest

* * *

Bonnie sat in her room patiently waiting for Elena to join her, ever since they started the prank wars she has had her guard up. Whenever Stefan offered to get her a drink she declined whenever Damon asked them if they wanted to go somewhere she lied and said she was too tired, the only one she could genuinely trust at the moment was Elena... Damon and Stefan were far too predictable for her liking and if she were to fall in their trap she would be foolish. She had to admit it she liked the idea of the game it gave them something fun to do... she could do whatever she wanted to piss off the sadistic vampire without getting in trouble by mom and dad also known as Stefan and Elena. Bonnie knew she couldn't say cooped up inside the house all day and she was going to eventually have to trust Stefan and Damon , she wasn't in denial she knew she was going to get pranked as well but for now on the first night no one could be trusted. 

The wooden door creaked open revealing a long haired brunette... Elena. "Do you know how hard it was to get away from Stefan without him thinking I was planning something!" Elena exclaimed sitting on the edge of the bed, Bonnie laughed looking at her best friend " I could only Imagine" She answered honestly getting up dusting off her jeans 

Elena played with her hair before responding "So what's the plan?"She replied looking at the door making sure it wa closed. Damon walked past the girl's room carefully eavesdropping on their conversation. It wasn't his fault his ears were sensitive and picked up things most humans couldn't and like he says if you have it flaunt it and use it to your abilities, the charming vampire smirked tuning in on their conversation only to be greeted by the voice of the teen witch... Bonnie. 

"I was thinking we could ruin Damon's favorite thing in the world!" Bonnie smirked

Elena shook her head "Damon's favorite thing in the world is his self" Elena informed the witch making the vampire smile in agreement. Bonnie scratched her head thinking of something Damon couldn't live without, something personal something that defined him and was his own trademark... suddenly an idea hit Bonnie like a truck hitting a fire hydrogenate on a warm summer day. Bonnie quickly locked the closed door jumping up and down with uncontrollable excitement 

"I know, we could ruin one of his favorite leather jackets!" She said happily wondering how Damon would react. Elena Smiled joining Bonnie with her victory jumping. 

Bonnie smirked "I'd watch out if I were you Damon... 'cause we're out to get cha!" The girls laughed and finished the details of how they were going to pry his jacket away from him and when they were going to do it. Damon smirked from outside the door walking quietly away so the girls wouldn't hear,

"Silly little girls" he started "I think it's time for a surprise"

The man entered Stefan's room telling him about the girls plan to prank him and shockingly got Stefan to agree to give the girl's a taste of their own medicine... tonight was going to be a long one.

* * *

"Hello Stefan, Damon" Bonnie said happily taking her seat around the table in front of a plate of creamy chicken Alfredo pasta with a small salad on the side.

"Hello ladies" Damon said adressing Elena and Bonnie 

"Hey guys" Stefan smiled placing wine glasses on the table to complete their meal. Elena smiled giving Stefan a sweet kiss on the cheek before taking her seat watching the grey eyed man pour red wine into her glass. Damon pretended to gag as he watched the two seeing them all lovey-dovey was and will always be sickening to the arrogant man. Damon glanced across the table watching his "little witch" smile at cute her best friend and Stefan were. A smirk crept on the man's face as he leaned over whispering something into her ear 

"I can wine and dine you like that just say the word" He whispered huskily making Bonnie shiver, the young witch pushed the man away

"I'd rather die then ever go out with you" She responded coldly

Damon smirked eyeing her like she was his prey "Call me if you need some assistance for that" Damon answered her back his voice low and threatening his venom words dripping with promise making the girl gasp.

"Damon!" Stefan exclaimed finally taking his seat beside his rude obnoxious brother

"What!" He said innocently "There is no use wasting delicious witch blood" He finished licking his lips at Bonnie who was glaring back at him... Hard. 

"If you want to do something with your mouth I suggest you shut it and stuff it with food. At least that way we wouldn't have to hear you speak!" Stefan responded digging into his food secretly winking at Damon, Damon smirked shoving some pasta into his mouth watching Elena and Bonnie eat theirs as well. Damon and Stefan secretly mixed crushed laxatives they found in the bathroom into the girls food.

"This taste amazing Stefan!" Bonnie said making the man smile 

"You bet it does!" Elena chimed in sipping some of her wine 

The man was grinning thanking them for their comments"Thank you Bonnie and Elena I'm glad you like it"

"Yes" Damon budded in "Since we established your food is... delightful why don't we shut our pie holes and eat it!" 

Elena and Bonnie shook their heads continuing to eat their food silently, Damon smiled revenge is sweet he thought darkly sitting back in the chair gulping down the rest of his wine.

************************************************ After Dinner******************************************************************************

The gang was in the living room sitting on the comfy couches... it would only be a couple of minutes before they girls had explosive diarrhea, only a matter of time. 

"So is everybody feeling okay?" Damon asked reciving questionable stares from Bonnie and Elena and a glare from Stefan telling him to be quiet or else their prank would be exposed. 

"Yeah were good" Elena answered "Are you okay?"

Damon didn't understand, the laxatives should have started working by now... so why weren't they complaining about how their stomachs were upset or anything... maybe it needed more time to kick in. Damon felt his stomach churn and that's when it hit him... he had been played.

"You whipped back-stabbing mother fucking prick you!" Damon said angrily towards Stefan feeling his Stomach churn again. Bonnie and Elena bursted out laughing... they got him and they got him good.

"While you thought you were pranking us we got Stefan to throw out the plates with crushed\ mixed laxatives and put some in your plate!" Bonnie explained giggling

"But what happened to the Jacket plan" Damon groaned feeling his stomach grow more upset

"We're not stupid we knew you would be eavesdropping so we pretended like we were going to ruin your jacket" Elena responded hugging Stefan

"Oh man!" Damon said getting up rushing to the bathroom making Stefan, Elena and Bonnie laugh even more. Bonnie looked over at Elena before speaking "Did you plant it?" She asked watching the brunette nod

Of course I did"

Stefan who was confused chimed in "Plant what?" He asked waiting for an answer

"Let's just say we killed two birds with one stone" Bonnie replied laughing

"What?" Stefan responded still unclear of their other prank

"We put Damon's leather jacket into the toilet so when he goes he'll not only have the runs but he will also ruin his own jacket!" Elena laughed as well

Stefan Joined in with the laughter "Damon is going to kill yo-"

"Bonnie, Elena!" Damon shouted from the bathroom, the three laughed harder. Bonnie was laughing so hard her stomach was starting to hurt.

"Looks like he found the jacket" Bonnie laughed

"Don't forget to clean up after yourself Damon!" Elena yelled trying to contain her bubbling laughter. 

Damon was glaring at all of them even if they couldn't see it, he could hardly move from the toilet luckily for him he found gloves in the cabinet along with a big black garbage bag. After putting on five pairs of gloves on he took his favorite leather jacket out of the toilet quickly throwing it and the substances on it in the garbage, he looked out the window only to see that was where they kept there garbage for the garbage truck to pick it up... at least he had some luck. Opening the window and pushing out the mesh he threw the bag into the heap of other garbage bags throwing the gloves with them. Closing back the window he flushed the toilet and washed his hands with all of the liquid soap, it was simple... he was going to kill them, slowly kill them. The usual shit eating grinning vampire had just got shat on... oh boy Karma is a real bitch!

* * *

AN: Thank you all so much for reading I hope you liked it leave me a review and tell me what you thought! lmfao poor Damon don't worry he'll get his sweet revenge later on. Ahaha Thanks again for reading OMG Vampire diaries is coming back soon YAY! LOOL Anyways have a great week and God bless

-Vamp213 (L)


	3. Working with the Enemy

AN: Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews you all so are amazingly kind :) Each one of your reviews leaves a smile on my face so thank you all so much :) I'm so so so sorry I haven't been updating this lately so sorry ! well Here it is Chapter 3 of Prank Wars Enjoy lovelies :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the VD I don't know who said I did  
Stefan: We all know it was you -.-  
Me: SHHH COVER BLOWN COVER BLOWN

Lmfaoo I own nothing related to VD it all belongs to JP, KW AND LG SMITH

Prank Wars Chapter 3: Working with the enemy

* * *

Bonnie was in her room sitting on her comfy bed watching an old episode of One tree Hill while Elena and Stefan were off in the kitchen finishing up washing the dishes. A smirk crept up on her face as she thought about the prank her, Elena and Stefan played on Damon, seeing Damon's facial expression when he emerged from the washroom was absolutely priceless. Sighing the teen witch sunk deeper into her bed feeling her muscles relax just as soon as she was getting caught up in the episode a clearing of a throat interrupted her. Bonnie turned to see Damon standing in the door way with a smug look on his face. The vampire huffed once he noticed she wasn't paying him no mind, Damon slowly marched up in front of the television waiting there until she spoke.

"Do you mind, you're ruining my Chad Michael Murray time!" Bonnie said a slight smirk creeping up on the corner of her mouth. Damon just stood there eyeing her as if she were a piece of meat. Damon licked his lips well watching her secretly planning his revenge on the girls and his brother but for now he was going to have to bring them down one by one making sure whatever he did was clever and worse than what they did to him.

"That was a dirty prank" Was all the charming man said his beautiful blue orbs gazing at her, Bonnie shrugged turning off the t.v before paying all her attention on the man... Bonnie wasn't stupid she knew he was planning something in that devious little head of his.

"If you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen Damon" Bonnie replied expertly raising an eyebrow at the man

Damon just stared at her "That was a dirty prank" he said repeating himself "And I didn't like it"

"Boo Hoo, Dammy didn't like it" Bonnie mocked watching his expressions "Well if you came here to whine you're wasting your time. I have no regrets!" She said proudly sitting up properly Damon just laughed before sitting on the bed

"I wouldn't expect you to" Damon smiled making Bonnie feel uncomfortable "the thing is how long is it going to be before your biffle over there decides to turn on you, considering it's a survival of the fittest kind of game" Damon responded the corner of his lips twisting up into one of his famous smirks.

Bonnie just stared at him not knowing what to say... Damon was right it was everybody for themselves sure people can help each other out but in the end of the day groups and teamwork meant nothing. Bonnie quickly shook away those thoughts knowing Damon was just messing with her

"Elena shows no signs of pranking me yet Damon I can still trust her"

"Can you?" Damon quickly replied raising an eyebrow at the girl "I overheard her and Stefan thinking of ways to prank you and me"

Bonnie stared at him in disbelief "Why would I trust you!" Bonnie said letting the man know she wasn't buying it

"You can't but then again in a game like this you can't really trust anyone" Damon responded coolly "My Advice witchy is to prank her before her and prank you. Luckily I'm willing to help you on this"

"I don't know Damon..." Bonnie trailed looking down at her nails

"You have my word witch" Damon assured her letting her know he wasn't going to trick her "Come on we can be like Batman and Robin, Superman and Wonder woman, The B/D (Bonnie/Damon) Squad... Ghostbusters!" Damon rambled making the young with laugh bringing a smile to his face.

Bonnie sighed before agreeing to team up with him to prank the brunette no matter how much she didn't trust Damon she knew it was just a game and she wouldn't do anything too drastic to Elena. Both agreed to wait until the girl was asleep and to meet outside the bathroom at11:30. Damon left Bonnie's room after finalizing the plans with a wide smirk on his face. He was more than ready for his sweet revenge, Elena was up first on the list of payback and the fact Bonnie was helping him only made it better. Damon smiled re-thinking his and Bonnie's plan to prank Elena... Tonight she wasn't going to know what hit her.

Chapter End

* * *

AN: I know, I know it was a short chapter But i promise to update soon so you know how the B/D Squad's prank goes down. Ahaha Leave me a review and tell me what you thought :) Thank you so much for reading it means alot I'll try my best to update soon :)  
Have a greaat week God Bless!

-Vamp213 (L)


	4. Call me Blondie

AN: Hey everyone, OMG I am soo sorry for the lack of updating all of my stories have been put on hold due to the fact of exams D; BUT exams are over and I'm back :) Lol well I left you guys off with Bamon talking about how there going to prank Elena Anyways here it is Chapter 4 of Prank Wars Enjoy !

Chapter 4: Call me Blondie.

* * *

Bonnie glanced at the clock on her bed side table that read 11:52pm in big red numbers. The teen witch's gaze averted to the empty bed Elena was suppose to be in across the room, Bonnie smirked crawling out of bed and carefully sneaking out of the room making sure that no one was in the hall way. The beautiful girl made her way to the washroom knocking lightly on the door three times suddenly the door opened and out came a smirking Damon. Damon smirked as he glanced at Bonnie's outfit she was wearing black cotten shorts and a light blue tanktop the sadistic man slowly licked his lips at the sight of the young woman before speaking "Are you ready?" He asked looking into her big green eyes, Bonnie simply nodded letting the man know she was ready for anything.

"Yeah, All we have to do is put a heavy sleeping spell on the both of them" Bonnie replied still unsure if she could fully trust Damon, she wasn't stupid she knew he was looking out for revenge and she knew that also involed gaining revenge on her. Damon smiled "Good now come on lets go" he said following behind after Bonnie. Elena and Stefan were sleeping in her parents old bedroom the door was slightly cracked allowing some of the light from the hallway peak in. Bonnie knew very well the door would loudly creak if pushed on too fast or slow. Just as the two were about to reach the room they heard a loud noise making them freeze in place, Bonnie was slightly hunched over and Damon was behind her somehow managing to place his hand on her behind. A low growl escaped from Bonnie as she felt his hand touch her bottom Damon smirked knowing she couldn't do anything about it until the person was gone. Bonnie scanned the area in search of Elena or Stefan annoyed by the fact Damon was invading her personal space the teen witch who was still maganed to bite out a harsh whisper "Damon Hand off ass, off ass!" She said sternly knowing very well Damon was amused by it. None the less Damon removed his hand respecting her wishes. Suddenly footsteps grew louder Bonnie and Damon quietly retreated back towards the washroom only to see a very sleepy Stefan re-enter the room. The two waited a couple of minutes until they heard a light snore emerge from the room, luckily for them Stefan left the door fully open making their job easier. Bonnie carefully walked towards the room stepping inside their truly was no going back. Damon looked at the witch and silently whispered to her.

"Alright little Witch you know what to do" He said looking down at her. Bonnie nodded silently chanting a spell in latin, a minute after she lifted her head up "It's done, we have about three hours before they return to their regular sleep mode" Bonnie replied walking over towards Stefan and Elena. Damon smiled it was time for revenge a pair of scissors was in his right hand while a box of dye was in the other. Bonnie took the things from the man as he sat the heavily sleeping Elena in a sitting position. Bonnie was glad she took cosmotology in highschool or else she would truly mess up Elena's hair. She felt bad for doing it but it was all apart of the game, Bonnie played with Elena's long brown hair before she took a lock of it and snipped it off watching a piece of Elena's hair fall to the floor. Bonnie quickly styled and cut it until Elena's once long hair was now shoulder length. Damon already opened the dye and started mixing it before passing it to Bonnie to finish Bonnie carefully dyed her hair blonde and blow dried it without waking up Elena nor Stefan.

Damon looked at his younger Brother thinking of a way to prank him but time was running out and that would have to wait for another day. Damon helped Bonnie clean up their mess before quietly walking out of the room acting as if nothing happened.

Damon looked down at Bonnie "See you in the morning witch" he said smiling

"see ya" Bonnie replied heading into her room...

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it, your going to have to wait another chappie to see elena's reaction BWHAHAHA i'll try to update soon though. Oh man the B/D squad strikes Bonnie must be very talented as to dying someone's hair while there sleeping. Wonder how elena will take it? will her and Stefan team up for revenge your gonna have to wait and see :) Have a great week God Bless! + I promise next Chapter will be long! :)

-Vamp213


	5. Kodak Moments

An: Heey everyone :) Thank you for the amazing reviews y'all rock! sorry for the lack of updating this story :$ Anyways here it is chapter 5 of Prank Wars Enjoy :) ONCE AGAIN IM SOOOOOOOO SORRY i suffered a bad case of writers block, but im back my goons :) Alright enjoy (L)

Disclaimer: Nope not minse.

Prank Wars Chapter 5: Kodak Moments.

* * *

Elena woke up to a burning icthy sensation all over her body almost as if she had been rolling in a mountain of cat hair. The young woman slowly got up from the bed rubbing her eyes to help clear her vision. She couldn't figure out why she was so icthy, but whatever it was it was driving her insane. The young woman slowly looked down at her arms only to see little chopped strands of brown hair on them...

her brown hair on them.

Elena instantly jumped out of the bed in absoulte horror rushing to the nearest washroom, to see what exactly happened to her beautiful long brown locks. The woman quickly rubbed the fog off the mirror from the steam coming from the shower Damon happened to be using. Elena went into a complete shock as she looked at her new hair style. It was shapped into a short bobb cut and was now blonde, Elena reached out in hopes she would feel her long brown locks run through her fingertips but all she could feel was the air cut through them. A scream emerged from the young woman as she looked at herself. Stefan and Bonnie came rushing into the washroom to see what exactly was going on. Damon's head peaked out of the shower smirking at Elena.

The now currently blonde woman turned to Damon "You did this!" She said angrily at him.

"I don't wanna take all the credit, Mon BonBon played a part in this too" Damon said smoothly looking over at the young woman with exhilerating green orbs. Elena swiftly turned around eyeing her best friend "Please tell me you didn't team up with Captain douche to prank me"

Bonnie slowly looked down "I'm so sorry Elena, but he tricked me into believing that you were planning to prank me" Bonnie responded wanting to smack the grin off of Damon's face.

Damon, who was still in the shower spoke up "Firstly, did you just call me Captain douche? I thought you were the nice one!" Damon said pretending to be offended "And secondly that's what you get for making me shit all over my expensive jacket"

"Fine be like that, if you wanna play dirty then I will too" Elena said addresing the vampire.

"In case you didn't know I already played dirty... considering the fact my $500 dollar jacket is now covered in shit!" Damon exclaimed at the blonde woman. "Jeez it's like the blonde is making you dumber my the minute"

"Damon, you're dead. Bonnie I love you and your my biffle but I'd watch out too, things just got personnel"

Elena walked out of the washroom and headed into her room, Stefan glared at Damon before following his girlfriend to assure her that she could always grow back her hair and dye it back brown. Bonnie stood in the washroom looking at Damon. His dark brown hair was dripping with water as blue as his brilliant eyes.

"Good job with the hoccus poccus witch, she didn't even feel you snip off her long brown locks which represented her pride and diginity" Damon said with a smile.

"Shut up Manwhore, before I use my hoccus poccus to send you to space without a hemelt and sit back and enjoyly watch your pretty little face deform"

Damon smiled teasing her with his eyes "I knew you thought I was hot" Damon smiled ignoring her threat. Bonnie simply scoffed quietly chanting something as she left the bathroom. Before Damon knew it the water turned extremly hot burning his delicate pale skin.

"You little bitch!" Damon seethed, quickly jumping out the shower, only to slip on the hardwood floor and land straight on his bum. Bonnie laughed and headed towards the kitchen in search of something to cure her hunger.

* * *

An: Alrighty tht about sums that up. I know another short Chappie especially after you had to wait so long for an update but I wanted to just write the reaction so I could start off fresh with new pranks and stuff. I promise the next chapter will be a long one. Also I'm gonna try to throw Stefan in the mix a little mroe I feel like he isnt involed as much :P So i have a lot to fix up. Anyways tell me what you thought!  
Thanks so much for reading, and happy thanksgiving weekend! (I'm Canadian so I might be celebrating it earlier than some people in other countries) but anyways happy thanksgiving to all who celebrate it this early and God Bless!

-Vamp213 (L)


End file.
